Crowley in Control
Crowley in Control is the thirty-second chapter of the manga series, Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. Short Summary In Shinjuku, Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi has angels prepared for relocation. Major General Seishiro Hiragi and his soldiers arrive, but Kureto and those under his command easily defeat them. When Seishiro begs for his life, Kureto spares him and orders him into the brig. Kureto plans to disobey their father. Meanwhile, Crowley single-handedly gives Guren and Shinya a beating until the floor breaks up underneath them, and Yu arrives onto the scene. Long Summary Shinoa Squad runs through Nagoya City Hall while using Shikama Doji's ability to navigate and check for vampires. She senses the vampires above them and counts down. The squad activates their demons In Shinjuku, Lieutenant General Kureto Hiragi has Angels prepared for transport in large crates. Angels numbers 6 and 7 are mentioned specifically. Major General Seishiro Hiragi arrives and states their father commanded him to make sure Kureto did not screw up. The two argue, and Kureto intimidates Seishiro. When Seishiro calls for backup from his soldiers, he sees that Kureto's aide and another soldier already took them down. Kureto's aide informs him that preparations are complete. When Seishiro hears that Kureto is getting on a helicopter, he asks where Kureto is going and says the vampires are headed to Shinjuku to attack them. Kureto states he will imprison the vampires in Nagoya. Seishiro says he will report Kureto for defying their father, so Kureto draws his sword. Seishiro panics and begs for his life. Kureto says that Seishiro's obedience to those in power is useful, so he tells Seishiro to wait in the brig until he returns with "supreme power." Kureto does not explain his plans to Seishiro. Kureto's aide informs him that the subject is in unstable condition with severe pain. He orders the drug dosage to be increased to force it back into submission. When she informs him that action may kill the subject, Kureto simply says humanity will die if it does not hold out anyway. The only status report he has from Guren is, "Everything's fine." He laughs and orders his soldiers to hurry. Meanwhile, Crowley easily parries each of Guren and Shinya's attacks while only using one hand to hold his sword. Shinya and Guren struggle but manage to escape through a hole in the wall after they knock up enough dust. Crowley's hand reaches through the wall and grabs Shinya by the chest, but Guren swings at the hand and drives it back. Guren puts Shinya's arm over his shoulder as they run down the hall. Crowley breaks through the wall and states that he hates running. He attacks them and cuts through Guren's left shoulder before remembering that he does not want to kill these two. Guren orders Shinya to abandon him and continue the mission. Crowley allows it. Before Shinya can flee, the ground beneath Guren and Crowley breaks apart. Yuichiro jumps through the floor. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters